Gash bell! Talkshow
by AmuletFlower
Summary: Halah fanfic ancurs... mungkin kalian para readers bakalan nangis gara2 fic ancur ini


AUTHOR NOTE : setelah beberapa kalki eh kali membuat fic yang gak ada karuan karuannya itu author pun tobat dan berdoa (LAH?) dan membuat semacam fic yg lebih ancurs lagi...(hiks)

BAKA GASH BELL TALKSHOW (???)

AmuletMoon:HALOW! (kok authornya yg serius tiba-tiba jadi gila?)selamat datang di umm studio entahlah dan silahkan nangis tersedu sedu gara2 fic gila dan gak ada karuannya ini...dan disini ada:

GASH  
KIYOMARO  
TIO  
MEGUMI  
KANCHOME  
FOLGORE  
BRAGO  
SHERRY  
REIRA  
ALBERT

Dan itu aja aah....

Sementara itu...status mereka saat ini:

Gash: Makan tuna yellowtail  
Kiyomaro: Tidur (LAH?)  
Tio: Nonton konser-nya Megumi  
Megumi: Nyanyi seperti biasa  
Kanchome: Makan permen  
Folgore: Meremas *PIIIP*  
Brago: Latihan  
Sherry: Minum teh di royal garden (??)  
Reira: Main dengan mainannya  
Albert: Belajar (??)

AmuletMoon: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (teriakan ini membuat status mereka:)

Gash: Tuna-nya langsung kemakan semua  
Kiyomaro: Terbangun dengan: !  
Tio: Tuli  
Megumi: Teriak gak karuan karuan  
Kanchome: Permennya langsung kemakan dengan batangnya  
Folgore: Tiba tiba meremas *PIIIP* dengan terlalu keras sampai anak perempuan yg *PIIIP*nya lagi diremas langsung: !!  
Reira: Mainannya langsung kelempar  
Albert:....Mukanya pucat gara gara pulpennya kecoret ke kertas yg sangat penting  
Brago: Terlompat lompat gara2 suara author yg sampe ke prancis dan berkekuatan tinggi  
Sherry: Marah stadium 1000000

AmuletMoon: OI! KOK GUE DICUEKIN???!!!  
Kiyomaro: Yaelah,bukannya lo ini gak gila?  
AmuletMoon: Siapa bilang?  
Gash: ELO! (Kesal)  
AmuletMoon: .....O ya? ( masang wajah innocent)  
Tio: IYA!!!  
Reira: Dasar....  
Brago: Diam lu...  
Albert: Hiks....  
Sherry: Sabar,sabar....( bicara pada diri sendiri )  
AmuletMoon: O YA! Emang kalian itu bikin apa sih? kok kayaknya penting banget?  
Sherry: (Marah besar) AION GURABIREI!!  
AmuletMoon: HUP!  
Albert: Hiks...Miguron...hiks....  
AmuletMoon: (ilang?)  
Naoto: Eh ada gak orang yang namanya AmuletFlower?  
Kiyomaro: Tadi ada terus ila—lho? AmuletFlower?  
AmuletFlower: Ini GUE! Tadi tuh adek gue yg gilanya mencapai tingkat 299!  
Semuanya: ooo  
Naoto: O ya ini ada kiriman headseat ala vocaloid  
AmuletFlower: Arigatou gozaimastha!  
Naoto: Sama-sama (ilang)  
AmuiletFlower: Ya udah trus....eh Kiyomaro! Lo tau kan tuh orang tadi kayak laki laki itu?  
Kiyomaro: Iya emang kenapa?  
Megumi: Kayaknya tuh orang perempuan deh...  
AmuletFlower: Ya emang perempuan  
Semuanya: ARE YOU SERIOUS??!!!  
AmuletFlower: Yaeyalah emang gue pernah becanda?  
Semuanya: Enggak....  
AmuletMoon: Ya pastilah!  
Semuanya: Ooooo  
AmuletFlower: O ya gue mau perkenalkan OOC baru!  
Semuanya: Siapa?!  
AmuletFlower: INI DIA!!!

Tiba tiba keluar lah seorang anak perempuan seperti mirip kecuali....  
Rambutnya merah  
Matanya berwarna merah (Jangan dibedain okeh? Warnanya ajah! )(Berlaku untuk semuanya)  
Bajunya merah  
Kaos kakinya merah  
Sepatunya merah  
Tongkat bulannya (kecuali bulannya) merah

AmuletFlower: Dan namanya adalaaaah....  
Reira like kid: Raira  
Reira: Lah? Raira?kok lo ada di sini?  
Raira: Gak sopan lu manggil kakak lu seperti itu....  
Seorang gadis berambut coklat dan mempunyai mawar di sebelah kanan rambutnya: Sabar Raira...  
Raira: Hmph...  
AmuletFlower: O ya Rosery mana buku lo?  
(Anak tadi): Ini  
Kiyomaro: MA-MAMODO?  
Raira: YAEYALAH! UNTUK APA JUGA GUE PANGGIL REIRA ADEK GUE?!  
Kiyomaro: Iya juga ya....  
Raira: Masa bodo...  
Rosery: Sabar...  
AmuletFlower: O ya Rosery buku lo warna apa?  
Rosery: Crimson red.  
Semuanya (kecuali Brago,Sherry,Raira,Rosery):Oooh...  
AmuletFlower: Parah nih fic gak ada karuannya....  
Folgore: Barusan Tau ya? T^T  
AmuletFlower: IYA!  
Semuanya: BOOOO!  
Gash: Tuna1000x....  
AmuletFlower: Idih Gash dari kapan lo bilang tuna terus?  
Gash:Tuna933x....  
AmuletFlower: Halah...  
Kanchome: Boleh aku makan permen?  
AmuletFlower: Uh huh  
Kanchome: Horee!  
Semuanya (kecuali folgore): Sweatdrop  
AmuletFlower: YAK DAN FIC ANCUR INI SELESAI SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!!!!  
Semuanya: BOOO!

Gomene... jeleks abiez nih fic review please!


End file.
